


Brave enough

by smallvictories



Series: bcs/brba prompt fills [1]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mike is alive and with jimmy (gene) because i said so :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories
Summary: Prompt:"I've got you, you’re safe."Mike's the last person who cares about him, and he wasn't brave enough to be there for him.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Series: bcs/brba prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Brave enough

He had the dream again. He was back in his old office. A normal day, before that unhinged assclown stepped in and ruined it all. He just wants to get back to sleep but his brain won't let him. He thinks about the life he used to live.

Arguably there were bad parts. Okay, _really_ bad parts, but he should be grateful. He listens to Mike’s deep breathing next to him and there's concrete proof that things could be worse. He still has one good thing. He turns over to look at Mike, but the other man is just a vague shape beside him in the dark room. _You fucked up Mike's life too_. It's convenient to blame everything on Walter White, but it's a cop-out.

Yesterday morning, he heard Mike crying in the bathroom. At first, he wasn't sure his ears were working correctly. The shower was on, making it hard to tell. He pressed his ear against the door and unfortunately, he was right. Nothing so dramatic as full-on sobbing, just low, steady weeping. He thought about going in. Really considered it. But his cowardice won out. He dropped his hand from the doorknob, grabbed his coffee and headed out for work. Mike's the last person who cares about him, and he wasn't brave enough to be there for him.

Jimmy tries to hold back his tears. He doesn't want to wake Mike up. He turns away and curls up his body, gnawing the inside of his cheek. He's been a fuck-up his entire life so far and there's no sign that will ever change. He deserves this. All of this. The small, bland house. The demeaning, mind-numbing work. The fear he grapples with every day, wondering when they’ll finally be caught. What he _doesn't_ deserve is the man sleeping next to him.

Jimmy starts to cry, trying to stay quiet, but Mike’s a light sleeper. Soon enough, he's stirring with a groan. He lets it out. No point trying to hide it now. Mike shifts closer and puts his arm around him, pulling himself over until their bodies are pressed together.

“I’ve got you.” Mike mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. “You’re safe.”

Jimmy sobs harder and Mike rubs his chest. He slowly calms down and holds Mike’s hand. He'll talk to him in the morning. He’ll apologize. He’ll be better. He focuses on matching his breaths to Mike’s and eventually drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🥰 Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Check out [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVictories/profile).


End file.
